We Breathe in Different Worlds
by Mind fox Joanna
Summary: The day that I first laid eyes on him I knew he was going to mean the world to me. He would be my soul mate and I would be his no matter what challenges we had to overcome.(Narusasu yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oh great I stayed at school a lot longer than I thought Itachi is going to kill me. Let's see I still have a few minutes to curfew so if I cut through the alley's and ran through that old factory I should make it just fine. But maybe I should avoid that old factory they say there's been disappearances around that area but the culprit was suppose to have been caught so no biggy. Sasuke ran as fast as he could but he was right that he should have avoided the factory he found that out a little bit too late because once he entered the black headed Uchiha was knocked out.

''Ugh. What happened I remember that I was running home so I wouldn't.. Oh! That's right I need to get home.''

The raven haired boy finally realized that he was bound by chains and unable to move. But that wasn't even the worst part when his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness he realized he wasn't alone. In fact he was surrounded. None of them looked familiar and the raven knew just about everyone in their town of konoha. But something about them made him want to scream in terror. Even though he was they didn't seem to move away from him or toward him. Their attention seemed to be focused somewhere or on someone but whatever it was it was out of view. What kind of kidnappers just stand there maybe if I get these chains undone while there distracted then maybe I can get out here. There extremely tight I don't even know if I can move my hands

'' Hey, hey now stop squirming if you try to escape you'll be killed in an instant.'' I look up and find a boy staring at me. '' Hello do you speak English or are you just an idiot?''

''I'm not stupid I was just stunned everyone her seem like there an empty shell. So having one of them talk is just…. Bizarre. And why am I tied up anyway? I demand to be untied!'' Before I could scream some more the boy covered my mouth and looked really nervous all of the sudden. With him so close to me I noticed he looked about my age a few years give or take. He had black hair and eyes just like mine but or hair style was different. His hair was put up in a high ponytail and his hair spiked out. He also had ear piercings.

''Kid shut the hell up! If you want to live you need to be quiet and calm. You understand? Your already lasted longer then the others. You might even get to see him if you do he might let you go. But I won't get your hope up.''

''Wait you mean there were others before me in this same situation? Does that mean all of the resent disappearances is because of you guys?''

''Unfortunately yes. They were offerings sort of speak. But none of them actually got to meet the person they were supposed to be for because they were loud and pissed the people in this room off. Even though they all look normal piss them off and you'll be killed. It's pretty simple once you think about it. Don't you think?''

''No, I really don't get it. But I understand the basics be good and you wont be killed and you will meet this person you speak of maybe get to go home. That sound right?''

''Well, I guess that's good enough but remember you might die tonight.'' As the boy said this he wore a extremely cruel smile. Even though this boy seemed to be helping me I didn't trust him. But he was my only chance of living so I had to trust him.

''Can I ask you a question?''

''Shoot.''

'' Has anyone actually…. Survived and made it back home?''

''Ah… That was an excelinent question you just asked. But even I don't know the answer. Like I said before you're the only one that has lasted this long Sasuke Uchiha.''

''HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!''

''Hey know calm down brat.'' I noticed that he was holding my wallet. I glared at him. ''Woah you have a pretty good glare going but you don't scare me. Not even in the slightest. And from looking at your wallet I found out quit a bit but hey who cares.'' The boy tossed my wallet somewhere I will never find.

''Ok, so since you know my name can I have yours?''

''Well, I guess it wont hurt anything. So here it goes. My name is Shikamaru Nara pleasure to meet you.''

''Atleast I know what to call you now. Shikamaru if you know all of this stuff why didn't you help the other's?''

''Well that's obvious it was way too much work. Not only that but they didn't seem right but you are different from them that's why I'm helping you. Don't you start believing that I'm doing it for you. It's just you seem perfect for Kurama.'' That was the moment that I realized I really might die and no one here would care not even the boy I thought was trying to help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kurama? Who is this Kurama person?"

"That's right I didn't even tell you who you will be for. Huh how odd that I would forget that huge detail."

"Ok, Shikamaru I can.."

"Can I stop you there? I already did. Anyway I didn't know you were the type to use full names so I'm gonna give you my nickname. Most people call me by that anyway except for Kurama. Just call me 86."

"Ok, so then 86 if I am suppose to be some kind of present for this Kurama person can you at least tell me something about him? Like why everyone around here seems to be completely devoted to him?"

"Let's see how can I put this in words so that an outsider like yourself can understand. Lets say that everyone in this room belongs to a huge group. Now normally in groups you have stages that separate the important from the not so important. Kurama stands at the top of this pyramid and handles everyone below him. Mostly he makes sure they aren't causing to much trouble." 86 had a weird habit of leaning on just about everything that looked comfortable.

"Would he approve of what you're doing?" I said with a grin and a feeling that I was right.

"Nice try kid, but just because he watches over us doesn't mean that he suffocates and makes us be all goody goody."

Before I could respond our conversation was interrupted by the huge steel doors screeching open. Nine of them walked in through the doors three of them where dragging something but the where still a little bit far. When they finally came into view that's when I saw him. He stood out from everyone in the room. And seem to be in the middle of the other eight. His hair seemed to shine brighter then any sun I have ever seen.

"That my friend is Kurama." Shikamaru whispered in my ear.

No wonder they all followed him his beauty seemed unearthly. He wasn't buff but he definitely wasn't a toothpick like most people around Konoha. He was right in between the perfect body type. During school I ran into every type of girl. And my least favorite was the skinny ass bitches that starved themselves just because they think they look good. Kurama seemed perfect his eyes really caught my eyes as well. They were blood red and almost looked animal like. But they seemed to fit perfectly with him. That was when I noticed that the three things that were being dragged behind them were bodies. They were still alive and chained just like me two girls and one boy. Everyone's attention was on them. Neither fear nor sorrow were worn on their faces for the three that were being dragged instead it was excitement.

"Hey Kurama glad to see you made it back in one piece." Called Shikamaru. I completely forgot about him. The blonde heard him of course and headed in our direction. Even the way he walked was elegant and graceful. It was incredible.

"I see you grabbed someone as well." His attention turned to me when our eyes meet I felt like my lungs weren't working right and the air I needed to breathe was gone. He was so close that I could see him a lot more clearly now and his eyes seemed like you could drown. They were a red that was undescribable. And he had three whisker like marking on each side of his cheek.

"What's your name kid." His voice made me gasp. That's how mesmerizing it was.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I felt like I screamed my name just so he could hear me.

"Sasuke.. huh. That's a really nice name. Well then Sasuke I give credit for making it this far of course I think you had a little bit of help.." He glanced towards Shikamaru. ".but he must have seen something in you that peeked his interest. Anyway how you feeling kid?"

The fact that he asked me that made it even harder to speak. I didn't have too though Kurama seemed to understand even though I didn't say anything. He walked to where the other three laid and turned to where Shikamaru was.

"You did really well Shikamaru." He grabbed one of the girls and tossed her over to him. He caught her at a speed that my eyes didn't catch. " Here's your reward."

"Thank you." Was all he said as he walked away with the girl. I should have felt horrified by what I just saw but I wasn't. Even the fact that this person who seemed so kind could have just sent her to her death didn't bother me. Kurama lifted me off the floor as if I was a small feather. It seemed so unreal the chains were so heavy that I couldn't move, and yet here he was lifting both the chains and me as if it was nothing. I blushed at the fact that he was carrying me. The blonde started heading toward the door, but stopped in the door way. He turned his head and said "do what you want with the others." That was all he said but that's all the group needed to be able to move toward the remaining two.

"It would be better if you turned your head and face the front instead of behind."

He sprang into a sprint and kept running until the building was out of sight. He finally slowed down and I felt sick. Kurama set me against the side of a concrete building. In a really hushed voice he told me he would take off the chains. But what he said didn't really click in my brain. It was to focused on the gorgeous boy who stode in front of me.

The black haired boy in front of me diddn't seem scared of me at all. Even when I first talk to him. In fact it seemed like the complete opposite he seemed amazed by me. The kid was known as Sasuke. I still like that name. I loved the way it sounded both gentle yet strong. A name that his parents must have took a lot of time to come up with. His hair and eyes were darker then night and sat in perfect composition with his pale skin. It was spicked up but no hair gel present so it must be natural. Ahh.. Finally I got them undone.

"Umm…Kurama." Asked a silent Sasuke

"Sorry it took so long to get you unchained. Shikamaru really chained you down. Are you hurt anywhere?" The boy just shook his head. I looked at my clock noticing that it read midnight."Sasuke are you hungry?" He didn't even have to answer his stomach growled in response to the world. I couldn't help but give a giggle. The raven head looked up with a jerk and stared."I'm sorry if I affended you but I couldn't help it."

"No, that's not it…. It's just your laugh shocked me a bit."

"Oh. I guess I can see why you've been through a lot today."

"I don't want to be rude but are you going to kill me?"

I was stunned that he actually had the guts to say that out loud, and especially saying it the person who might be his killer. I gave him my best smile."Nope."

Relief washed over his face and he seemed a lot calmer.

"Well now that that's out of the way. I am starving!"

"I guess we should get you something to eat first and then I'll take you home."

"Okay!" Sasuke's smile was so cuute! I wonder if I can make him blush again. He started heading towards the main street and since he back was facing me I got the perfect chance. I slowly moved behind him and whispered in his ear " your extremely cute Sasuke." I gave his ear a little lick before I step back really quick I'm glad I did too because he turned so fast that we would have hit heads. But the reaction I got would have been totally worth it cause the face he made was priceless. A blush covered his entire face.

"Well. Now that I accomplished an adorable face from you. I think we should hurry and find a restraunt before it gets any darker." It was a lot colder than the last few nights I don't notice it but I bet Sasuke does. I take off my coat and wrap it around the still stunned Sasuke. He finally came back to reality. I grabbed his hand and lead him to main street.

It was weird being with Kurama I hardly had to say anything, and yet he knew what I wanted to say. He knew I was hungry and he could tell that I was cold. His coat was so warm and it still smelled like him. Kurama lead us to Main street. It wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be it seemed like we were the only people left on this planet…. Did I really just think that! Kurama stopped walking and I bumped into him.

"Why did you stop? Is something wrong?" I followed his gaze to see what he was looking at when I finally saw it. Whatever it was it didn't seem to have a particular shape. It looked like a shadow. I turned to Kurama who turned his eyes to me. His expression made me want to cry. The smile he once wore was gone his eyes were filled with nothing. He didn't gleam like he did just a few minutes ago he seemed like an entirely different person. He seemed cold and heartless.

"I'm sorry Sasuke it looks like our time together will be cut short." He takes of the scarf that he was wearing and covers my eyes." It would be for the best if you don't see what happens next." Before I could respond he picks me up again. I couldn't tell what was happening but Kurama was moving really fast and was turning in every direction possible. Then he came to a halt.

"What just happened Kurama?"

"You don't need to worry about that all that matters is your safe." Why did those words hurt why did it seem like he was pushing me away? "Let's get you home."

It didn't take long till we got to my house. How he knew where it was I couldn't figure out but knowing that he found my house meant we would have to say goodbye soon. The lock on the door was opened in an instant and the screech that came when you opened it wasn't there. He must have done this before. He carried me up the stairs and into my room. Again I had no idea how he knew which one was me. Even move he made didn't make a sound. He walked across my room and set me lightly on my bed. My blindfold was still on. It tried to get it off but it was double whatever he did to that shadow he wanted to make sure that I didn't see.

"I'm sorry I put you through so much." It almost sounded like a whimper I touched his arm trying to give him some comfort. It was wet I sprange up from my bed.

"Kurama why is you arm wet?" My voice didn't sound as strong as I wanted it to

"Sorry I can take off the blindfold now. Hold still." When it was finally off the first thing I saw was Kurama with a smile on his face." That better?" My eyes went straight to his arm and the question I asked was answered. His arm had a huge gash on it and it was bleeding. I grabbed the scarf out of his hands and started wrapping it around the wound.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured we should have went to the hospital and got this stitched up."

"It's not that bad of a wound it's just a scratch." There was no sarcasm in his voice and to him it probably was which made me even more concerned.

"Even if it is just a scratch you should treat it."

He sat on my bed quietly and just stared out the window will I wrapped up the cut. He looked like he was comfortable.

"Their, all done." He moved his arm a bit.

"Thank you."

"It was no…" I was silenced when his lips touched mine. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it seemed like a lifetime. His were really sweet and soft. He separated our lips I wanted to kiss him again but sleep was starting to take me. The last thing I remember was Kurama whispering in my ear and saying we will meet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm so glad that it's the weekend. My head felt like it was splitting. I looked around my room as if expecting to see someone.

Knock, knock, knock. "Sasuke are you up yet?" By the sound of the voice I knew who it was.

"Yeah, I'm up Itachi you can come." He slowly crept into my room and sat on the corner of my bed.

"I just wanted to check in and see if you were all right. You got home really right I'm not even sure how late because me and mom went to bed befor you got home. Did anything happen last night."

"No nothing happened." Even as the words came out of my mouth they didn't seem right.

"Well its not that big of a deal. Mom doesn't mind she was actually pretty happy I think she thought you were with your friends. Well anyway I will let get dressed breakfast should be ready soon so don't take to long." Just like that he left my room. He should know that I wasn't with my friends… Why did it feel like I was with someone yesterday and come to think of it I don't even remember making it home. What the heck!

"We will meet again."

Who was it that said those words to me. When I think about it I get a outline but his face I can't see. The emotions I experienced with him are still fresh in my mind. I felt calm next to him. Like I could trust him no matter what he did and he would protect me. But there was something odd I felt as well. I hope I can remember everything soon for now I will just have to move forward like always. Thank god it's the weekend.

Okay so the weekend passed by a lot quicker than I wanted to and all the sudden it's Monday. MONDAY! WHY THE HELL IS IT MONDAY! Urgh… Well whatever I normally don't have to pay attention in class so I should be okay. What bothers me is that I still cant remember anything about Friday not even the face of the person I was with.

" Sasuke~! Good morning!" Great now it just got even worse. Why out of all the people in this school did she have to attach herself to me.

"Morning Sakura." She's a total bitch in my mind but she won't leave me alone. She has a huge crush on me why I have no clue, but she does. She confesed about four no maybe five times I keep telling her I don't like but I think her brain is to small to understand. I hate her hair color it's FUCKING PINK! Who the hell does that! How the hell does she not notice that I'm not even listening to her. How can she be so dence. Any way atleast we made it into Sakura runs to all her friends and I head for mine.

" So did she ask you out again or did you not even listen?" Of course Kiba would be the first to ask that.

" What do you think? I ignored her."

" Why don't you just tell her that you don't care for girls?" suggested Shika "I mean that will shut her up real quick." He can be really scary when he wants to be.

" I agree she would probably stop going after you. Such a nice idea." Okay this dude was Shino Ihave now problems with any of them but they can be pretty weird. My main friends are these guys. Shikamaru, the smartest guy I know, Kiba Can always lighten the room. Shino was pretty quiet but always honest same goes for Gaara the big difference is that he doesn't talk at all but he will write it down or shake his head. Our group fits together perfectly and we always have a blast.

"Are you going to have lunch with us and or are you gonna do your own thing and make sure your not followed by a particular pink haired slut." Shika says.

"I think I'm gonna do the later one."

"That's fine with me if you change your mind you know were to find us, but if you need help with the bitch running seems to help."

"Okay I got it geez."

RRRrrrriiiinnnngg!

Our teacher finally walks in. Despite him being a total perv he's a pretty good teacher.

"Good morning class I hope you enjoyed your weekend because I sure did! So since I am in such a good mood we will have a free period all day!" Everyone was cheering. "We were also suppose to have a new stude.." The door opened with a slam.

"I'm guessing your Kakashi." The most gorgeous guy walked in he wore an orange shirt with a white button up over it. Only the last three buttons were buttoned though. His body was perfectly toned and you could tell he worked out. He looked super bad ass. His blonde hair complemented his beautiful blue eyes that didn't even look real because of the color and he had a few piercings.

"That's me and you must be Naruto." He held out his and to Naruto. For a few seconds he didn't move and then he shook the hand that was offered. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Before Kakashi could tell him where to sit, the principal walked in and looked extremely mad she finally spotted the person she was looking for.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! How dare you show up late to school and not even check in!" Yep she was mad.

"Sorry granny." He didn't seem scared at all he seemed really relaxed. He even leaned on Kakashi's desk.

"This guy has balls no one calls her granny." Kiba whispered

"Sorry! YOU DON'T SEEM SORRY!"

"Well that's because.."

"AND I TOLD YOU TO LOOK NICE TAKE OUT THOSE PIERCINGS!" For that he smiled.

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"But you have to take them out."

"WHAT!" This dude really knew how to push her buttons and the fact that he was still alive was even more astonishing.

"That's the deal they come off but you have to take them out and I should tell you my tongue is also pierced." He showed her his tongue and sure enough it was. When everyone's attention was back at Tsunade she looked like she was gonna pass out.

"Um.. You know what there's somewhere I have to be so Kakashi continue on with your teaching." She stormed out of the room so fast that everyone let out a little laugh.

"Well now that that's all over with Naruto you will take the seat right next to Sasuke." He pointed at me and my heart stopped. This will be awesome! He noticed where our teacher was pointing and walked towards the empty seat right next to me. My heart felt like it was gonna explode!

"Oh and one more thing Naruto today I gave everyone a free day so no home work and do whatever you want." And with that our teacher left. The blonde didn't seem as enthused as we were about not having to do any work, but you could tell he was relieved.

"Yo, dude that was awesome!" and of course Kiba was the first one who would talk to him.

"I really don't see how that was awesome." His voice was smooth and calm.

"Dude! You have serious guts! No one stands up to Tsunade like that!"

"Well that's kinda sad because I didn't think she was that scary."

"Kiba's right that was pretty cool even if you don't think so, and since this dude is an idiot he didn't even tell you his name."

"Well that's true but you already said it so you already introduced him."

"Hm.. That's true so I'll introduce myself and everyone else. I'm Shikamaru, the idiot as you know is Kiba, the creepy guy with black hair and sunglasses is Shino. The red head is Gaara and the idiot who was suppose to talk to you first since he sits next to you is Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you all and as you know I'm Naruto."

"Hello!" We all responded in unison.

"So know that that's all over is your tongue piercing real?" What the hell was up with that question Shikamaru!

"Nope there magnenetic." And with that his takes off the fake piercing.

"That's so neat. I might use that someday!"

"Kiba your forgetting about the fact that you would still have to have the guts to stand up to Tsunade, and we all know that you don't have that. I don't even have that."

"Okay, okay your right but still if I did I would totally use that!" The conversation kept going on and Naruto just kinda sat there like this was really amusing. Even his occasional smile was heart stopping. FUCK! Sasuke stop acting like you're a girl!

"Sasuke… Hello…..SASUKE!"

"Woah, woah wait's wrong?" It was then that I noticed that the bell had already rang for lunch. If Kiba hadn't struck me back to reality I would have been here the entire time thinking about Naruto.

"Sasuke~kun. Are you still in here?"

"Crap! That's Sakura." I get ready to bolt out the back door but make sure to turn around and tell Kiba I owe him one.

I wasn't even sure where I was running to but I kept running. There was no way I was gonna get caught by that bitch. Before I know it I was at the entrance to the roof which was severely stupid on my part sine it's always locked. Something was different though. Something told me try to open this door even though I knew it was pointless. I opened it anyway. To my surprise it was unlocked. A bolt of light of light came through the door until my eyes adjusted. The roof was really amazing. There were a few pots of flowers here and there to add some color. Most likely from the gardening club. It was lined with a fence all around which wasn't that odd just the fact that I never noticed it before. When I got closer to the edge the view was breath taking you could see everything. Well not that much but still pretty damn close. I close even see one particular pink haired girl who looked like chicken little screaming "the sky is falling, the sky is falling." That alone put a smile on face. I looked around the roof and noticed that I wasn't alone. Duh that should have occurred to me cause I sure as hell didn't open that door.

I inched closer to the person who was lying on the ground in the sun, and realized that it was Naruto. He looked really relaxed he laid on his back with his hands behind his head and one foot propped up will the other lay flat. God he was so hot. While looking at him a lot of thoughts came to my mind which shouldn't have.

"You know some people consider it rude to have someone watching them while there taking a nap."

"I'm sorr.." I was cut off.

"Good thing I'm not most people." He propped up and was now in sitting down position he smiled with a smile only he could pull off. It was incredibaly warm.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you were the one that was up here then."

"That is also true. So tell me Sasuke what brings you up to the roof?"

"Well you see I was running from a bitch and WAIT WAIT WAIT!"

"What?"

"How the hell did you get up here the doors are always locked!" In the blink of an eye Naruto was right in front of me. The space between us was no more thatn a step. How did he get here so fast?

"If you promise not to tell I would be happy to explain." At that moment the only thing I did was nod it felt like if I said something my voice would betray me.

"Okay. Since I can trust you now I can show you." Naruto started pulling out a ring. It was hidden under his shirt I didn't even notice that the choker he was wearing had a chain on it. The metal ring was holding strands of metal I never seen one before so I don't really know how to explain it but each of the strips of metal looked like a weird form of a key's.

"Since your wearing a really stupid expression I guess you don't know what this is." There was that smile again. He grabbed my hand and lead me through the suppose to be locked door and shut it behind us. The sensation of his hand just touching mine made me shiver even as he was holding it electricity seemed to form. I wonder if Naruto felt it as well. The blonde slid down to where the key hole was and set one knee down for support. Damn it was really hard to concentrate when he was like that. His voice snapped me back to realization.

"These are what you call picks or at least that's what I call them. In other words to some it down it's a lock smith's device."

"So you're a lock smith?" That didn't sound right even as I said it.

"Ha ha ha! Nope far from I just taught myself because I would always lose keys so I thought if I could pick the lock I wouldn't have to carry around keys. Before I knew it I could pick any lock under three seconds more or less."

"So then are locking this door again?"

"Yep. Don't you think the staff would be suspicious if this door was unlocked and yet none of them opened it?"

"That makes sense."

"Don't look so down Sasuke. If you ever want to go back up to the roof just come find me and we'll go back up there anytime. Just call me." He handed me a piece of paper I opened it and say A number written on it. "That's my cell just to let you know."

"Thank you Naruto." I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Hey no problem. So should we go find the others?"

"Sure let's go!"


End file.
